


Tap (that) Root

by antigrav_vector, Quarra



Series: Things I blame on the CapRBB slack [11]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Crack, Cracky Smut, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consentacles, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Painplay, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Steve gets turned into a vine plant, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, bucky pov, dubcon, enthusiastic consent while under the influence, idek, implied James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, improvised restraints, mild bondage using Steve's vine-limb-branch things, no really, this is effectively sex pollen fic oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra
Summary: Things go very awry on a mission, but oddly enough Bucky's enjoying every minute.





	Tap (that) Root

**Author's Note:**

> The authors choose not to warn because it would spoil a lot of the fun. For spoilers, see the end notes.

Tucking into a roll and coming into a crouched position behind a car that had ended up on its side, Bucky surveyed the scene. All of the civilians in the area had been evacuated, for once, and the streets were empty.

The Avengers were fighting the magic user of the week, and doing fairly well at it. No one had been hit by a spell yet. Whoever this guy was, he was apparently impervious to bullets and arrows, though, which meant that he and Hawkeye were more useful maintaining the perimeter than in the thick of things. Tony and Steve had gotten the job of trying to contain said magic user while the rest of the team dealt with his bizarre creations; some were insectoid and massive, others were various species of fish flopping around out of water. A few were bird-like and tried to fly away only to be caught by Wilson.

Staying on the metaphorical sidelines chafed at Bucky's nerves something fierce. He _hated_ when Steve ran off into fights on his own. And, yes, it still counted as on his own if the Avengers were with him. The team, as much as Bucky liked them, only egged Steve into taking bigger risks and more of them.

As he finished the thought, Tony shouted at Steve over the comms to _move_ , and Bucky just knew something bad was about to happen.

Sure enough, when he turned the corner the sight that met his eyes made him pinch at the bridge of his nose and squeeze his eyes shut.

"What the fuck, Steve."

The Widow was literally sitting on the magic user, pinning him ruthlessly to the ground and making sure he couldn't cast any more spells. The rest of the team was standing around them, staring at Steve helplessly.

"I'm pretty sure it's not permanent?" Steve had stripped off his gloves and attempted to run a hand through his hair. He failed, getting stuck halfway through and having to carefully untangle himself. _Because,_ Bucky thought to himself, forcing down a hysterical laugh, _he didn't have human hands anymore._

The parts of Steve that were visible implied that instead of his usual muscled self, his lover seemed to have been turned into some kind of vine plant hybrid. Bucky had no idea what to think about that. At all.

Tony made a sound somewhere between laughter and a pained groan. "Alright, Cap, let's get you out of here before the paparazzi appear. The last thing we need is more headlines in the legit newspapers about aliens or tentacle monsters. Barnes, meet us at the Tower. I have a feeling we may need you for this. And possibly Dr. Strange."

As Steve wrapped himself around Tony, making the armour look like one of those fancy garden trellises. Bucky took a deep breath to steady himself.

The weirdest thing about the whole affair was the tingle of arousal he felt faintly tingling in the pit of his stomach.

Apparently it _really_ didn't matter what shape Steve was, Bucky would find him attractive.

Jesus.

Shaking his head to clear it, he watched Tony soar into the air, with Steve clinging to him, headed directly for the Tower. _Do not pass Go,_ Bucky thought half-hysterically, _do not collect $200._

What a mess.

Turning for the Tower himself, Bucky left the after-action mop-up to the rest of the team. He had other priorities. If they really needed his help, they could call him on the comms.

Luckily for his mental state, nothing happened on his run back to the Tower. Bucky breathed a silent sigh of relief when JARVIS closed the elevator doors behind him and started the car moving. "Sir has requested that you join him on the workshop level, Sergeant. He seems to believe that your presence will help stabilise Captain Rogers."

"Stabilise?" Bucky turned to give the camera in the corner of the car the stink eye. "What do you mean, 'stabilise'?"

There was a hint of laughter in the AI's voice when he replied. "The good Captain appears to be feeling somewhat amorous, and Sir is currently the only target within range. It is making them both somewhat uncomfortable with the situation."

Bucky wasn't sure what to think about _that_ either. "Just get me there," was all he said.

When the elevator doors opened on the workshop level, Bucky stepped out, caught between the need to get to Steve immediately, and the feeling that he should be careful. This was a situation none of them had ever been in before, and there were bound to be pitfalls no one had anticipated.

Entering the workshop proper, though, was a bit of a shock. He stopped short just inside the door, stunned by the sight of Steve attempting to seduce Tony. Stupid punk had taken his uniform's upper half off and let it fall to the the workshop's cement floor carelessly. It had landed in a crumpled heap, forgotten entirely. The sight his lover made with his upper half bare and in nothing but his bright blue uniform pants was attractive enough on any given day, but this was something else.

Normally pale smooth skin looked more like bark, now, though still smooth. And tiny tendrils that looked like jellyfish tentacles in their fineness lined his sides under his arms. Longer thicker vines wreathed his arms and shoulders, and a few more poked out of the waistband of his pants. All of them were twining around Tony's armour, acting like they wanted to find a small crevice to slither through until they could touch skin. Tony, for his part, was awkwardly pulling them away from his armour one by one, but the moment he let one go, it went back to what it had been doing, as though magnetised. Not that Tony had ever been one to turn down a losing battle.

If he'd been asked before that moment, Bucky would have said that a scene like the one happening before his eyes was just about the last thing that would rev him up, but something about that was turning him on. Well, it might also have been the sweet smell of flowers that was everywhere, pervasive, but Bucky was putting his money on the display in front of him.

Tony was still armoured up. Bucky thought that he might have been trying to scan Steve with the sensors he had inside it, to complement whatever JARVIS had been doing. 

Steve, Bucky had no doubt, had been uncooperative. Punk had never liked sitting still, even when he'd been forced to by his health. Or maybe especially when he'd been forced to. "Steve?" he called out, getting his lover's attention instantly.

"Thank fuck you're here," Tony grumbled, trying once again to carefully peel all the little vine tendrils away without breaking any, as Steve turned to Bucky like a flower toward the sun. "Maybe now he'll give me enough breathing room to actually take a few measurements. Keep him occupied for a few minutes, would you? Kiss him or something. I don't even care."

Steve took that as an invitation to wrap himself around Bucky, this time, and boy, that was a weird feeling. Whip thin tendrils twined around all his limbs, seeming for come from everywhere at once. It was incredibly distracting. Nothing like hands or fingers. More like thin ropes. Paracord, maybe.

Bucky felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought.

Before he could get any farther, though, Steve was kissing him, and wow. Somehow, he tasted different. Sweeter. Like he'd found a way to breathe that flowery scent into the room. And maybe he had. Maybe, Bucky mused to himself as he let Steve ravish him, the magic had done that, too.

He felt weirdly powerless to resist what Steve wanted. Not that resisting was normal for him, not at all, but this was a whole new level of pliant. And it wasn't that he _didn't_ want this. No. More like he couldn't have said no if he'd tried. Wouldn't have wanted to. And for all that that probably should have set off alarm bells, it didn't.

"Buck," Steve prompted him when the kiss finally broke, what felt like a short eternity later, "Bucky, you in there?"

"Huh?" He felt dazed, and knew it had to show on his face.

"You went … blank, for a second, there," Steve told him, sounding concerned.

"I'm good. Floaty." The room seemed to drift away, all there was around him was Steve and his -- Bucky stumbled over the thought -- his limbs. It felt amazing. Focused and hazy all at the same time. Reminded him of the way he felt sometimes when he let Steve order him around. They'd never done anything like that when sex was involved, only chores and things like that, when Bucky needed an anchor. Sometimes he needed that bit of structure, some rules to cling to to keep his world in alignment. Needed someone else to take the responsibility of making the day-to-day choices, just for a little while. Steve never made him feel bad for it, always praised him and gave him as much comfort as he needed on those days. He was a bit leery of trying it in this context, but everything about the way this felt… well, it was shaping up to be really nice.

"You two just… go find a room or something," Tony put in. "I've got what I need for now."

"Good plan," Steve agreed, and then they were moving.

Bucky didn't mind that one bit. He liked Tony, and actually wouldn't have been too upset if he'd stuck around, but this was something he wanted to enjoy with Steve alone first. Somehow it seemed like something that needed to be private, and sheltered, in a way that didn't _quite_ extend to three.

Once they were outside the workshop, the fresh air cleared his head a little, and Bucky scrubbed at his face with his hands. "What's gotten into you today?" he prodded at Steve with a half-smirk tugging at his lips. "You're being very handsy."

Steve paused, leaves rustling, in another small display of the weirdness that was their lives now. “I… I don’t know. You just. I just want to feel you.”

"Well, if that's what you want, I'm pretty sure we can figure something out." Bucky grabbed his lover by his… well, what would have been his hips, normally, and pulled him into the elevator. "Our floor, JARVIS."

They ended up pressed solidly together, and Bucky let his hands wander, exploring, as they continued leisurely making out. The changes he found fell somewhere between bewildering and intriguing. A few vines snuck their way under Bucky’s tac gear, tickling up his spine. The scent of flowers filled the air and that floating feeling was back. He groaned and arched into it. All he could think was _Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve_.

Their focus was shattered a moment later. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FIND A ROOM," Tony yelled over the speakers in the elevator. "God, my eyes."

Laughing, Bucky pulled back from the kiss and pushed at Steve until his idiot lover got the message and led him out of the elevator car. He knew for a fact that Tony was exaggerating, and not nearly as disgusted as he pretended. If anything, the man was more envious than offended.

As requested, JARVIS had put them on their floor, so there wasn't far to go. "Come on, Steve," he suggested, "we have a perfectly good bed."

"Mmm, true," Steve agreed, and then he was walking Bucky backwards through their apartments, without another moment's hesitation. By the time they got to the bedroom, Steve had actually picked Bucky clear off the ground and was simply carrying him into the room.

Enjoying his lover's impatience, Bucky took the opportunity to start undoing the buckles, snaps, and velcro strips holding his body armour on. He hadn't stripped it off until now, but he knew he would want to be rid of it in a moment.

It fell to their floor with a loud thud once he'd succeeded in shucking it over his head. Before he could start working his pants off, though, Steve set him back on his feet and pinned his hands to his sides. "Buck," he said, his voice a rough rumble in his chest, "you with me?"

"To the end of the line, punk," Bucky wasn't quite sure why Steve wanted him to check in, now of all times, but at least Steve had noticed the effect this was having on him. Slowly, carefully, he tugged at his hands, and Steve let him slip them free of his grip. He reached up to put them on Steve's jaw. "It'd take more than this to make me tell you no, Steve."

Steve bit his lip and furrowed his brow, but only for a moment. Then he leaned in for a kiss, slow and sweet. When he pulled away he looked Bucky right in the eyes. “If you get to that point, you need to say something. Even if you need to just slow down or take a breather. You say ‘time out’, okay?”

"Okay," Bucky agreed, knowing that he wasn't likely to want to. "But first you'd have to be doing something for me to want you to stop," he hinted broadly.

Steve's hands dropped to the front of Bucky's uniform pants. "That so?"

"Damn right it is," Bucky grinned, and returned the favor. "What you got in mind? Hm?"

"Besides pinning you to the bed and having my way with you?" Steve shot back, looking much less uncomfortable, now.

"Yeah, besides that." Bucky shoved the uniform pants down off Steve's hips, not caring what happened once they hit Steve's knees. He ran his hands back up the outsides of Steve's legs. Or tried to. His fingers tangled in the vines there, and stayed. He tugged at them again, but nothing happened. It was like they'd been glued in place.

"Maybe I want to hold you down," Steve told him, his voice quiet but the more intense for the low volume. "Maybe I want to see you writhe, a few red stripes across your back and ass, and hear you beg."

A full body shiver raced through Bucky and he licked his lips. “Yes. Yes, please.”

“Say it again. Gonna need you to ask me,” Steve growled into Bucky’s ear. The vines around Bucky’s hands tightened for a moment, just a quick squeeze that reminded him that his hands were trapped. 

“Please, Steve. Please hold me down. Fuck,” he swore. 

Vines forced Bucky’s arms up above his head and pinned his hands together, by his wrists.

“Is that all you want? Just to be held down?” Steve kept his voice low and teasing. His lips ghosted over Bucky’s neck, breath moist and hot against his skin.

Damn him, Steve was going to make him say it. Spell everything out. Bucky groaned. "Hell no," he gritted out, "I want you deep in me. I still want to feel you tomorrow, to be sore enough to be reminded of this every time I move. I want you to make me see stars, and use those vines of yours to make my skin sting."

Stinging pain bloomed across his chest as some of Steve’s vines pinched his nipples hard, causing Bucky to gasp and strain against the bindings. “Good boy,” Steve said, grin evident in his voice. The praise sent a little jolt of heat through Bucky and pooled in his gut.

Fighting to regain his equilibrium in the face of the wash of pleasure that had followed the sharp pain and the praise, he caught Steve's eyes. "C'mere," he managed, resisting the urge to try to free his hands and touch, "I want more."

"More what?" Steve leaned in, and licked delicately at the tip of Bucky's nose.

The move startled a laugh out of him, and Bucky realised just how tense he'd gotten. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax a little, to lean into Steve's hold. To let Steve hold him up.

“That’s it. Just let me take care of you. I’ll give you what you need,” Steve said. He ran his vines up and down Bucky’s sides, both soothing him and riling him up at the same time. “I’ve got you.”

Nodding and centering himself as best he could when he was as riled up as he was, Bucky let his head fall forward for a moment. That had the side-effect of getting him his first good look at his lover's dick, and wow, okay. There were vine tendrils there, too. Some ran up the sides of Steve’s dick, coiling around it lovingly and rubbing its length, and damned if Bucky wasn't wondering what that would feel like, now that he knew they were there. Others branched off and reached towards Bucky, trailing up his waist. When he raised his head again, Steve was waiting for him.

He walked Bucky backward toward the bed, and let go of him. "Lie on the bed, facedown," he demanded. "Get comfortable."

Bucky crawled across the covers and lay face down. There was a bit of shuffling as he debated about the best place for his arms. In the end he left them lying on the pillows above his head, face turned to the side. Laying on his stomach was a bit uncomfortable, considering how hard he was, but Steve's words about vines stinging across his skin made him shiver with anticipation. 

There was the feeling of being loomed over and then Steve was pressed up against him, forcing him down into the bed. A hand pulled at Bucky’s hair, forcing his head up a bit and farther to the side so they could kiss. He could feel Steve’s hard cock and vines resting right in the cleft of his ass, a little bit of wetness dripping down right into the crack. Steve rolled his hips, smoothing that little bit of slick around and making Bucky jerk in an effort to keep still. 

“Look at you,” Steve whispered into his mouth, pausing in between devouring kisses. 

"Rather look at you," Bucky muttered back, not feeling the least bit guilty that they were 'arguing' about that again. "What're you waitin' for?"

A vine snaked around Bucky’s chest to pinch his nipple, twisting it cruelly while Bucky writhed in place. “I get to choose when we start. You want me to move faster, you’re gonna have to beg.”

Torn between his own stubbornness and the need for more, harder, faster, Bucky hesitated, his breath coming fast. He was already painfully hard and the slightly rough feel of the comforter against his sensitive dick did not help anything. This was nothing like he'd ever imagined. It was better. To give Steve what he was asking for was the quickest way Bucky knew to get what he needed, but he wasn't sure he actually wanted to give in so quickly. He hoped it would last forever, was desperate to draw out like taffy until they came untouched.

More vines forced his legs wider, holding them open so that Steve could settle in between them, keeping them spread with his own legs and making Bucky feel exposed. Almost vulnerable. Tendrils roamed over Bucky’s back and then down his ass and thighs, teasing, never quite touching the places Bucky really wanted him to. 

“Don’t you want me to mark you up? Make your ass red and hot? Beautiful little lines all over your skin, I bet they’d stick around for days. Every time you sat down you’d feel it and think of my dick in your ass.”

Bucky moaned and tried to shift his hips to rut up against the bed, but he was held fast. "You know I do," Bucky reminded him, feeling like he'd swallowed gravel. "You want me to ask for it again? Want me to tell you how goddamn much I want you? How it feels like I'll burn up if I don't get it?"

He felt Steve shiver, a quiet whine of need torn free of his throat, and smiled. Good. "Well, I want it. I want you to mark me up, I want you to put me through the mattress, and I want you to make me feel it." 

“Good boy,” Steve said quietly. The roaming vines focused on Bucky’s ass, and began lightly pinching him. Not enough to hurt, but enough for him to feel it. He felt the skin warm, knew it was going pink, and let his hands clench around fistfuls of the bedding. Need ramped up inside of him. He thought the anticipation of what was about to happen was almost as good as the act itself. “I’m gonna give you a good lashing, and you are gonna thank me for every stroke. Do you understand?”

It took him a moment to find the words to reply. "Yeah. I understand."

“You still with me? Need a time out?” Steve asked, though he didn’t let up at all while he asked.

"I'm with ya," Bucky told him, fascinated by the way way the individual pinches had blurred together into a warm glow. "Keep goin'."

The kneading and pinching stopped and Bucky felt cool air on his ass. Steve leaned in and whispered right into his ear, “Good boy.” 

Sharp aching pain bloomed across his ass cheeks. The blow forced his body into the bed, making his cock grind right into the comforter. That was great, that was amazing. Helpless to resist, he came hard. The sensation sent a jolt through him, making him jerk hard against Steve's hold, and pulled a loud shout out of him.

\--

His eyes shot open, and Bucky wasn't sure when he'd closed them, but now he found himself staring at his ceiling in the aftermath of what had evidently been a ridiculously weird dream.

Letting himself sprawl comfortably, scrubbing at his eyes with a groan, Bucky stretched and made a face. It might have been really goddamn weird, but it had also been scorchingly hot, and left him with a goddamn huge wet spot on the front of his pyjama pants, and, he peeled back the blankets, yeah, there too.

Apparently, he had a few things to discuss with Steve.

But first, he had some research to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it's all a dream and no actual dubcon happens.


End file.
